yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Battlefield 4
Battlefield 4 is a first-person shooter video game developed by EA Digital Illusions CE (DICE) and published by Electronic Arts. It is a sequel to 2011's Battlefield 3. It was released on October 29, 2013 in North America, October 31, 2013 in Australia, November 1, 2013 in Europe and New Zealand and November 7, 2013 in Japan for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360 and Xbox One. Timothy Mok had downloaded Battlefield 4, and more students likewise Phoon Jing Wen, Hillgrove Secondary School, Bernadynn Cher and Tan Yee Zheng had downloaded this game. The video games have downloadable content and this was unveiled in various phases: *May 21, 2013 - China Rising *June 20, 2013 - Second Assault *August 20, 2013 - Naval Strike *August 20, 2013 - Dragon's Teeth *August 20, 2013 - Final Stand *March 30, 2015 - Weapons Crate *August 2015 - Night Operations *October 27, 2015 - Community Operations *December 15, 2015 - Legacy Operations A sequel, Battlefield V was announced on May 23, 2018, and will be released on October 19, 2018. History Electronic Arts president Frank Gibeau confirmed the company's intention to release a sequel in Battlefield 3 during a keynote at the University of South California where he said "there is going to be a Battlefield 4". Afterwards, an EA spokesperson told IGN: "Frank was speaking broadly about the Battlefield brand—a brand that EA is deeply passionate about and a fan community that EA is committed to." On the eve of Battlefield 3's launch, EA Digital Illusions CE told Eurogamer it was the Swedish studio's hope that it would one day get the opportunity to make Battlefield 4. "This feels like day one now," executive producer Patrick Bach said. "It's exciting. The whole Frostbite 2 thing has opened up a big landscape ahead of us so we can do whatever we want." In July 2012, Battlefield 4 was announced when EA advertised on their Origin client that those who pre-ordered Medal of Honor: Warfighter (either Digital Deluxe or the limited edition) would receive early access to the Battlefield 4 beta, this has since been expanded to include any Battlefield 3 Premium owners, and any Origin users who pre-purchase Battlefield 4 Digital Deluxe Edition. Although players who qualify for access in more than one way will only be granted one beta process for their account and is not transferable to other players. The "Exclusive" beta started on October 1, 2013, with the open beta live on October 4. The beta will be on three platforms, PC, Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3, and features the Siege of Shanghai map on the Conquest game mode. In March 2013, Electronic Arts opened the Battlefield 4 website with three official trailers, entitled "Prepare 4 Battle". Each hints at the three kinds of battlespace: air, land and sea. EA then continued to release teaser trailers leading up to the unveiling of Battlefield 4 at the Game Developers Conference on March 26, 2013. The following day, Battlefield 4 first gameplay trailer, which doubted as a showcase of Frostbite 3 engine, was released. Shortly after, EA listed the game for pre-order on Origin for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, however EA excluded any mention of the next generation consoles. DICE also revealed more Battlefield 4 content in the E3 2013 event at June 10, 2013, such as multiplayer modes, and allowed participants to play the game at the same event. More information was released at Gamescom 2013 in Cologne, Germany, such as the "Paracel Storm" multiplayer map and Battlefield 4 Premium. Battlefield 4 Premium includes five digital expansion packs featuring new maps and in-game content. Two-weeks early access to all expansion packs. Personalization options including camos, paints, emblems, dog tags and more. Priority position in server queues. Weekly updates with new content. Double XP events, 12 Battle Packs. Battle Packs are digital packages that contain a combination of new weapon accessories, dog tags, knives, XP boosts, and character customization items, three are included with all pre-orders of the Origin Digital Deluxe edition. The service will also transfer your Premium membership from Xbox 360 to Xbox One or PS3 to PS4. Premium membership pre-orders started the day the service was announced (August 21, 2013). DICE has also announced that if you purchase the game for a current generation system (PlayStation 3 or Xbox 360) you will be able to trade it in for a PlayStation 4 or Xbox One version of the game for as little as $10. Additionally, all PlayStation 3 and 4 copies will include a box to redeem a digital copy in the PlayStation Store. Due to poor reception from the gamers, on May 30, 2013, EA discontinued the online pass for all eexisting and future PC gamers including Battlefield 4. A companion application is also available in iOS and Android. DICE released an Open Beta for the game that was available on Windows (64-bit only), Xbox and PlayStation 3. It featured the games, Domination, Conquest and Obliteration which were playable on the map Siege of Shanghai. The Open Beta started on October 4, 2013 and ended on October 15, 2013. In late December 2013, shortly after the release of the "China Rising" DLC pack, China banned the sale of Battlefield 4, requesting stores and online vendors to remove the game and encouraging those who have already purchased the game to remove it from their consoles and/or PCs. The game was viewed as a national security risk in the form of a cultural invasion as the DLC includes four maps on the Chinese mainland. An editorial from the China National Defense Newspaper (a subsidiary of the PLA Daily) published in December 2013 criticized the game for discrediting China's national sovereignty, and stated that while in the past the Soviet Union would often be used as an imaginary enemy in video games, the shift has turned to China. Six months after the initial release of the game, in April 2014, DICE released a program called Community Test Environment (CTE), which let a limited number of PC gamers play a different version of Battlefield 4 that was designed to test new patches and updates before giving them a wide-release. One of the major patches tested was an update to the game's netcode, specifically the "tickrate", which is how frequently the game and the server would update, measured in cycles per second. Because of the size of Battlefield 4 in terms of information, DICE initially chose to have a low tickrate. However, the low tickrate resulted in a number of issues including damage registration and "trade kills". The CTE program tested the game at a higher tickrate, among the other common problems, and began rolling out patches in mid-2014. In October 2014, nearly a full year after the official release with major updates still being put out, DICE LA producer David Sirland said the company acknowledged that the release of Battlefield 4 absolutely "damaged" the trust of the franchise's fanbase. Sirland said that the shaky release of Battlefield 4 caused the company to reevaluate their release model, and plan on being more transparent and offer earlier beta tests with future installments, namely (at the time) with Battlefield Hardline (2015). Sirland also said: "We still probably have a lot of players who won't trust us to deliver a stable launch or a stable game. I don't want to say anything because I want to do. I want them to look at what we're doing and what we are going to do and that would be my answer. I think we have to do things to get them to trust us, not say things to get them to us. Show by doing".